This invention relates to a carryall for sports equipment and more particularly to a carryall for sailboards.
The sport of sailboarding, sometimes referred to as boardsailing, has increased in popularity in recent years and has become established as an international sport recognized by the Olympics. In addition, other international and regional competitions, such as the Mistral American and World Championships, the Open Class World Championships, and the Pro-Am World Cup competition attest to the growing interest in the sport.
The equipment which comprises the usual sailboard is quite bulky, consisting generally of the board itself with a fin or skeg, a daggerboard, mast, wishbone boom, a sail, and accessories, all of which must be carried to its launching site and assembled for use. The ordinary surfboard consists usually only of the board itself and does not ordinarily present a problem of mobility.
The number and shape of the parts making up the sailboard can interfere with its portability, especially when the sportsman or competitor must travel to the site of his activity carrying his or her equipment.
Existing carrying devices are not suitable for use with sailboards. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 310,641 and 154,283 there are shown shawl straps that could possibly be used to hold a board, but they lack adequate provision for the other parts of the assembly making up the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 954,840 shows a traveling bag with a shoulder strap, completely useless with sailboard equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 113,623 also discloses a shawl strap, but this arrangement could not properly secure the board itself. U.S. Pat. No. 424,806 describes a strap holder for parcels with a lock in the handle bar. It does not appear capable of use with a sailboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,607 teaches a surfboard cover with straps and sleeves for tying down on a rack such as might be found on a vehicle. It is neither designed for, nor is it capable for use as, a carrier for the sailboard, and, further, has no provision for the other parts making up the sailboard as described above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,277 is for a ski toting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,380 illustrates a protective cover for sports equipment such as surfboards. Neither patent would be useful to carry the sailboard with all its components.